Más allá de creer
by Lin Zu
Summary: Mundo alterno. Law es salvado por Don Quixote Homing tras la masacre en Flevance, pero ¿quien diría que el termino de un infierno sería el comienzo de otro al conocer a su primer hijo, Doflamingo? No todo se ve terminado para Law cuando aparece su segunda salvación y primer amor, Don Quixote Rosinante. (Pasen y lean)
1. Chapter 1

**¡Un gusto! Nunca que pensé que al escribir de One Piece iba a escribir sobre esto, pero es que la idea fue inevitable y no me pude resistir a un "A ver que sale" Esta historia originalmente trata de cómo hubiera sido la vida de Doflamingo y Corazon si su padre no hubiera dejado la Tierra Santa y pues, también he cambiado los tiempos y he puesto que Law solamente es menor por dos años para que no haya tanta diferencia y esta vez, Trafalgar Law al servicio de la Noble familia Don Quixote.**

 **Es Shonen-ai, si no te gusta, no leas y no ahorramos muchas cosas tío c:**

 **Parejas: CorazonxLaw y DoflamingoxLaw y por ahí KiddxLaw**

 **Sin más, que comience!**

 **Más allá de creer**

Era un día común y corriente en la Tierra Santa de Mariejoa, donde la distinguida familia Don Quixote degustaba de exquisitos platos preparados por chefs de alta calidad. Los pequeños herederos, Doflamingo y Rosinante, yacían sentados a los extremos de donde estaba su madre, manteniendo una animada conversación familiar en espera de su padre.

Rosinante, el hijo menor, acostumbraba a no decir nada mientras comía y relajarse entre los cálidos brazos de su madre cuando podía. Muy al contrario de Doflamingo, que siempre molestaba a los esclavos, le encantaba estar rodeado de riquezas y principalmente, explotar a los buenos padres que tenía. A pesar de toda la diferencia que existía, ambos hermanos no se eran indiferentes entre sí. Su manera de darse afecto era obviamente distinta, pero al fin y al cabo, afecto.

Después de un largo rato de ya haber terminado de cenar, los niños jugaban en la sala principal y su madre se encontraba tomando tranquilamente una taza de té mientras leía el periódico con dedicación. Las puertas del gran salón se abrieron, dando paso al cabecilla de la familia Don Quixote, quien sonreía con suavidad al ver a toda su familia reunida como siempre quiso desde que partió su viaje a Flevance.

-Mi vida, ¿cómo te ha ido? Bienvenido.

-Oh, querida, no sabes cuánto los extrañé a los tres y tampoco te podrás imaginar el caos que se causó en Flevance, no pude evitar que la masacre se detuviera, pero alcancé a realizar la última voluntad de unos padres moribundos en las calles.

Al mencionar eso, el Tenryubito se hizo a un lado mostrando a un pequeño niño de 8 años. De cabellos negros y piel blanca, ojos grises fríos y penetrantes, flaco y vestido de una camisa negra y pantalones de mezilla. Su mirada era dirigida al suelo, sin decir nada, sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Doflamingo fue el primero en hablar.

-¡Oh! Un nuevo esclavo y esta vez un niño, que grata sorpresa padre, estaré muy feliz de utilizarlo.

Su padre rio un poco por el comentario de su hijo, más se recompuso y con la mirada decidida negó lo dicho por su heredero mayor.

-No, Doffy, Trafalgar Law no es un esclavo, lo adopte de la terrible situación en la que estaban sus padres, con una hermana muerta y un país que sin duda alguna iba a dejar de existir. Desde ahora en adelante, haré lo posible para que la enfermedad por la que está pasando no sida progresando y sea un niño sano y fuerte, listo para volver a enfrentar al mundo, otra vez.

El joven no podía procesar lo que su padre le estaba anunciando ¿un niño entra a un reino y no es un esclavo? ¿Su padre acaso se había vuelto loco? ¡Es obvio que está prohibido en Tierra Santa! Le importaba un beri por lo que esté pasando, si entraba allí ya era de su pertenencia.

Su padre luego se viro para encarar al muchacho y tomándole de los hombros, le dijo que prestara atención a lo que iba a decirle:

-Tú eres libre, pero recuerda que, cuando salgamos, tienes que actuar como si fueras un esclavo para pasar desapercibido, tranquilo Law… mientras estés a mi cuidado nada malo te pasará.

El muchacho, aun con el semblante rígido y serio, asintió para no ser descortés ante el noble mundial que le había salvado la vida de la muerte. Siempre escuchaba que todos los Tenryubitos eran malos y muy codiciosos, pero es el primer hombre noble que le deja mirarle a los ojos y tratarle bien, ¿Será fingido y le estará engañando? Era muy difícil creer eso.

-Gracias.

-Oh, no tienes de que, ahora serás guiado por una de las mucamas a tu nueva habitación donde ya estará tu ropa limpia y puedas tomarte un baño, ve Law.

Siguiendo lo ordenado por Homming, Law siguió a la jovencita y desapareció del salón. Su esposa espetaba sonriente por la buena obra de su marido, Rosinante seguía jugando con sus muñecos, pero Doflamingo era el único que lo miraba con desaprobación. El niño se paró ante su padre, frunciendo más el ceño.

-¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? Es un humano, se supone que ni bien llegaba ya tenía que arrodillarse ante nosotros, y hacer lo que le digamos, ¿Cómo puedes permitirlo, padre?

-Doffy, yo le dije a Law que no hiciera nada de eso, no es nuestro esclavo y si fuera un esclavo, no veo por qué tengan que hacerlo.

-Estás mal de la cabeza…

-Hahaha, no lo creo, ahora ¿Por qué no disfrutamos un buen momento entre familia?

Rosinante y su madre sonrieron, al tanto que Doflamingo refunfuñaba por lo bajo y se marchaba del saló sin importarle los llamados de su progenitor.

"Ese niño no se saldrá con la suya"-pensó.

 **-Con Law-**

El joven llego a la enorme habitación ya bañado y cambiado, la cena se la iba a server en unos momentos, la mujer le había dicho que se acostara un rato en la cama y así lo hizo.

Después de dos días, su mente recreaba los sucesos por los que había pasado. Su ojos vacíos, miraban el techo con desconsuelo.

 _Aun podía sentir las llamas del fuego por todas parte, las personas muriendo de poco en poco, los niños de su escuelita llorando y siendo asesinados. Lo más doloroso de todo es que su hermanita ya había muerta en el acto y sus padres sufrían y lloraban abrazándolo con mucha fuerza._

 _Era el único calor que realmente quería sentir, la calidez._

 _Dos marines entraron y los encontraron en medio de las llamas, sus padres se pusieron en pose de protección, no querían que le hagan daño a su hijo por nada del mundo. Antes de que siquiera pudieran disparar con las escopetas, un hombre muy alto y de cabellos rubios apareció._

 _-Aun pueden vivir, ¿lo saben?_

 _-¿U-un Tenryubito aquí?_

 _Al ver a Homming ambos salieron corriendo, lo preferible es no meter con los Tenryubitos si es que ellos querían seguir viviendo._

 _El hombre se acercó a la pareja con el niño, todos le miraban con terror. El noble no sabía por qué actuaban de esa forma, más siguió con el objetivo de ayudar a la familia en peligro. Tomo al doctor Trafalgar y lo puso en hombro, a la esposa la cargo como a una dama y al niño lo llevo de la mano. Por suerte estaba cerca del barco en el que había llegado y los llevo allí sin ningún problema. Mando a llamar al doctor de allí para que los atendiera._

 _-No sé qué hacer para pagarle, su majestad.-dijo el médico, mirando al piso._

 _-Dime Homming y no mires al piso, no es necesario y tienes que pagar nada, la vida es lo más importante._

 _-Señor Don Quixote, tenemos malas noticias…_

 _-¿Qué sucedió, Brad?_

 _-…El niño es el único que tiene más tiempo de vida ya que los padres… ellos puedes morir en cualquier momento._

 _A los pocos momentos de haberlo dicho la madre empezó a agonizar en el suelo, con Law llorando sobre su pecho y en secuencia, le siguió su esposo, ambos de haber tenido una fuerte fiebre pasaron a escupir sangre en el suelo, con mucho dolor. Homming comenzó a angustiarse también._

 _-Haga algo, usted es médico!_

 _-…_

 _-Yo…le pido de todo corazón…que cuide a nuestro hijo para que sea feliz… y olvide…todo lo que va a ocurrir hoy… por favor…-dijo entrecortadamente, el médico de Flevance._

 _La madre de Law abrazaba con mucha ternura a su hijo hasta que murió y calló en los brazos de su esposo._

 _-Law…te amamos… se fuerte._

 _Si poder evitarlo, ambos cayeron al piso, inertes. El pequeño niño de Flevance, uno de los últimos sobrevivientes, lloro como nunca antes lo había hecho, después de la muerte de Lamie. Lloro tanto que se podía escuchar por todo el barco y el mar, sin poder creer aun que se había quedado solo en el mundo, sin el calor de su familia y pueblo natal._

 _-Calma._

Calma. Una palabra que lo caracterizaba mucho cuando vivían aun en Flevance, pero que ahora no tenía ningún sentido. Sabía que su vida iba a ser un infierno en Tierra Santa. Pueda que aquel hombre llamado Don Quixote Homming sea la excepción, pero eso no significa que el resto también sea así de caritativo, ¿por qué rayos no le había dejado morirse allí con su padres y su hermana? Hubiera sido la mejor elección.

Sintió que la puerta se habría lentamente, probablemente sea la sirvienta que iba a llevarle la cena, por lo que se sentó en la cama con algo de desgano. Sin embargo lo que vio allí no era una mujer alta y de pechos definidos, si no el niño apodado "Doffy" que lo quería como esclavo, que sorpresa.

-Escúchame bien sucio inmundo, cuando yo esté frente a ti tienes que arrodillarte y servirme en lo que sea, a partir de que entraste a esta casa, ya eres nuestro lo quieras o no.

El niño lo miro con frialdad y en después de descargar un largo suspiro, dijo:

-Tu padre me dijo que así no eran las cosas, ¿Quién es el cabeza de la familia, él o tu?

El muchacho de 10 años mudo por lo que le dijo el menor frunció el ceño y se abalanzó a este en la cama, arcándolo con sus manos. El contario ni se inmuto en devolver la acción, no tenía cabeza para nada que no fuera su familia.

-Ahora que te veo mejor… tienes manchas más blancas que tu propia piel, ew, capaz y me estoy contagiando.

-Para tu información, esta enfermedad de las manchas blancas no es contagiosa, solamente ha sido pasada atreves del tiempo por genética ya que Flevance era rico con esa piedra preciosa y todos quedaron infectados al tener contacto con esta, pero tú no has tenido ese roce, así que técnicamente no puedes infectarte de esto.

Doflamingo dejó de fruncir el sueño y sonrió de oreja a oreja como si hubiera encontrado un buen tesoro. Quito sus manos del marcado cuello de Law, observándolo con más detenimiento.

-Fufufu, así que un niño cerebrito eh, estoy de suerte.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No sé como lo haré, pero tú serás de mi total pertenecía cueste lo que cueste, esa mirada tuya…será divertido domarte fufufufu

Estaba de coña.

En serio, estaba muy de coña.

Había pasado por la peor tragedia de su vida y estaba que quería matara a cualquiera que se le acercase y ahora venía este niño con aires altivos a querer mandarle.

Ni en mil años lo haría.

 **Continuará…**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Por favor, déjenme su opinión eh, a ver qué mejoro c:**

 **Lin.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Es raro que pueda actualizar así de rápido, supongo que es por la inspiración acumulada que tengo. Aviso que he decidió cambiar las edades y será lo siguiente**

 **En el capitulo uno: Law 10, Doflamingo 12 y Rosinante 11**

 **En este capítulo: Law 13, Doflamingo 15 y Rosinante 14**

 **Es para que no se vean muy raras las cosas haha. Sin otro que otro aviso…One Piece no me pertenece, todo es de Oda**

 **Más allá de creer**

" **Enganchado"**

Law se consideraba así mismo un niño muy inteligente y calmado, capaz de captar cualquier situación sin ningún problema y saber qué hacer ante esta. Law, que a pesar del tiempo que ha transcurrido ha sabido arreglárselas para pasar desapercibido, no ha podido deshacerse de un problema y quizás, sea el pez gordo.

"Doffy"

Ese niño se la pasó casi tres años molestándolo sin piedad, interrumpiéndolo cada vez que podía en la biblioteca, no dejándolo tomar sus alimentos correctamente, mientras su padre no estaba le buscaba pelea si no hacía lo que él quería y básicamente cuando estaba para él "en sus días" se portaba amable y se podría decir que tenían conversaciones largas e interesantes sobre el conocimiento y todo a lo que este abarcaba.

No obstante, eso no podía hacer que el odio que estaba cumulando hacia ese niño creciera intensamente. Odiaba su risa, odia sus cabellos rubios y bien tratados, odia que sus ojos no se vean, odiaba que invada su espacio personal, odiaba su cinismo.

Vale, lo odiaba todo de él.

Nunca en su vida, ni en Flevance había conocido a una persona tan descarada como Doflamingo y lo que más deseaba era ya cumplir la mayoría de edad para que el señor Homing cumpliera con su palabra y lo dejara ir de nuevo a vivir a la tierra, con tranquilidad. Cuantas no fueron las noches en donde después de un largo y ocupado día miraba la luna pensando en su familia y en lo bueno que hubiera sido que todos estuvieran juntos otra vez; en el gran médico que quería ser en el futuro y principalmente antes de soñar tanto…curarse.

En las tantas conversaciones que también compartía con Homing este le había dicho lo importante que era vivir y que sin duda, la cura estaba cerca. Su esposa, una mujer muy hermosa y amable también le decía lo mismo y que persista sin importar que. Pero al final de cuentas, sabía muy bien, que era imposible.

Se levantó de su cama con algo de pesar, ¿Qué día era hoy? Oh si, 6 de Octubre y cumplía 13 años, pero no tenía mucha gracia celebrarlo y tampoco es como si tuviera las ganas para hacerlo. El día estaba nublado y parecía que iba a llover, lo único bueno de todo era que el jefe de la familia le gustaba complacerle en su día y podía llevarle a donde los "demás humanos" para dar un paseo y sentirse en su ambiente.

Toc, toc, toc.

La puerta de su cuarto estaba sonando, por la lentitud de los toques se podía imaginar que era el hijo menor, ya sabía diferenciarlos a todos. Un toque calmado y suave solo podía pertenecerle a la señora y al señor Don Quixote, un toque impaciente a Doflamingo y un toque lento a Rosinante.

El muchacho de cabellos rubios alborotados y mirada poker entró sin más, parándose frente a él.

-Padre dice que estés listo en una hora, partiremos a Dressrosa para ver algunas cosas y tu podrás ir donde quieras con tal de que vuelvas a la hora que él te diga.

Rosinante siempre fue un chico de pocas palabras pero no por eso menos interesante, al menos no era molestoso y cuando compartían en la biblioteca podía llegar a ser muy divertido debes en cuando.

Si, era más agradable que su hermano.

-Vale, gracias por avisarme, me sorprende que hayas sido tú y no tu hermano…siempre se las ingenia para molestarme.

-No me acuerdo que estaba haciendo Doffy, pero no se veía muy bien…

-Mientras más mal se vea, mejor.

Sin previo aviso el noble empezó a reír a carcajadas, cosa que nunca había hecho frente a Law y el chico quedó prácticamente boquiabierto.

-Por cierto, Law, feliz cumpleaños.

Si señores, ese chico era mucho mejor y hasta se podría decir que le encantaría interactuar más con él, pero mejor se reserva los comentarios.

-Gracias.

El hijo menor se retiró para que Law pudiese cambiarse a sus anchas, cerrando la puerta con delicadeza.

Trafalgar se dirigió hacia su closet para ver que se iba a poner hoy, tenía que ser un atuendo ni muy elegante ni muy pobre, sabía que al salir del palacio Don Quixote tenía que disimular por sobre todo, también donde los "humanos" para que estos no se hagan falsas ideas de que los esclavos son bien tratados y además, no quería causarle problemas al señor Homing con lo excelente que se ha portado con él.

La única falla era que en esas situaciones, Doflamingo aprovechaba al máximo para tratarlo como él quería y cuando sus padres no lo veían para reprenderlo. Hacía que cargue todas, absolutamente todas sus compras, habiendo más sirviente desocupados. Le hacía arrodillarlo para que los lleve en cuatro patas en su espalda, siendo el más grande. Si se aburría de lo que estaba comiendo se lo tiraba como si nada en la cara y lo que menos le gustaba era estar sucio en todo el camino.

Probablemente se acuerde y se encargue de joderle el cumpleaños también. Como siempre.

Cogió una camisa negra y se la remango en los brazos, luego vio su jean con manchas favorito y se lo puso, tomó sus zapatos que se los había regalado alguna vez la señora Don Quioxote y el gorro blanco de machas que guardaba con mucho amor desde lo que ocurrió en Flevance. Se miro al espejo y se arreglo algunos mechones, las machas blancas se habían extendido mucho por todo su cuerpo después de tanto tiempo, quizás la cura sea imposible para él y al menos antes de morir y reencontrarse con su padres, al menos quería disfrutar un poco en Dressrosa.

 **-Con Doflamingo-**

-Fufufufu… que bueno verte de nuevo Caesar, ¿trajiste lo que te he pedido?

-Shulolololo, ha sido buen tiempo y me alegra ver que estés bien Doffy, si, aquí están las dos que pediste, ¿puedo saber el motivo de la segunda?-preguntó el hombre alto de cabellos morados.

-No, es un secreto…pero te daré una pista, quiero divertirme.-respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, hoy estaba de buen humor y todo tenía un motivo.

Fastidiar con intensidad a Law, su eterno "interés" de manchas blancas.

-Jóvenes y sus hormonas que nunca paran.

-No lo sé Caesar, no sé si sea eso u otra cosa más allá de las hormonas…fufufufu

-¡¿EH?!

Pero antes de que siquiera pueda seguir preguntándole, el joven noble ya se había retirado del jardín principal de su palacio, dejando solo y desconcertado a el científico.

-Doffy…no puede ser…que tu…

 **-Dressrosa, familia Don Quixote y Law-**

Los Dragones Celestiales partieron su viaje hacia aquella isla muy atractiva. En el trayecto Homing y su esposa disfrutaban de una velada mañanera en el barco. Law había decidió ponerse a leer un libro que le regalo el señor Homing, en el camarote que le habían asignado para tener mayor privacidad. Esa mañana de alguna forma, Doflamingo no había tratado de molestarlo en ningún momento y eso, aun que era un alivio y felicidad, era extraño. Presentía que algo malo iba a ocurrir ese día y tenía que ver con el mayor.

-Que importa, con tal de que no esté por aquí.

Toc, toc, toc.

Tocada lenta, Rosinante. El muchacho de 14 años entró a la habitación y un ligero rubor apreció en su mejillas cuando vio sin camisa a Law acostado en su cama y leyendo un libro.

"No Rosinante, déjate de cosas"-pensó.

-Pa…padre dice que ya salgas porque ya llegamos.

Dicho lo que le encargaron el chico se retiró de inmediato. Law miró la muerta ahora cerrada con confusión, nunca antes había visto un poco de expresión en el rostro de Rosinante y realmente no llegaba a darle un porque a su acción.

Pasaron tres segundos.

Ah, sí, estaba sin su camisa. ¿Pero que había de malo si ambos eran chicos? No tenía pechos como una mujer como para que se ruborice, que tío para más extraño.

Guardó el libro en su cofre personal y se dispuso a salir, en la entrada estaba reunida toda la familia, Homing s ele acercó con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno Law, es tu cumpleaños y por serlo, puedes andar libremente por Dressrosa sin aparentar nada, solamente trata de que las personas no vena tus manchas para que no se alteren, tu sabes cómo son, puedes llegar al barco a las 6 de la tarde y si necesitas ayuda, puedes recurrir aquí antes, ¿Entendido?

-¡Sí! Muchas gracias, señor Homing.

-No hay de que jovencito diviértete, por cierto, toma, puedes gastar 3.000.00 beris en lo que quieras.

El joven con los ojos bien abiertos se quedo mirando al jefe de familia sin decir nada, no podía aceptar ese dinero.

-Oh vamos, no me mires de esa forma, no es nada, tómalo.

Law, abochornado y algo rojo, acepto el dinero que le ofrecían y lo guardó con mucho cuidado en su bolsillo. Inclinándose levemente, agradeció como era debido.

-Nuevamente, muchas gracias Señor Homing.

Despidiéndose momentáneamente, salió primero del barco a dar el ansiado paseo que estuvo esperando durante buen tiempo.

Desde el filo del barco, viéndolo con mucha tención, estaba Doflamingo. Se sentía un poco extraño al ver por primera vez el rostro de Law solo porque le regalaban algo, su mirada nerviosa y su semblante temblando, ¿En qué mundo estaban? De hecho, era lo mejor que había visto en su joven vida.

Quería experimentarlo de nuevo y hoy le iba a dar una muy buena sorpresa a Law. Le había costado mucho conseguirla, pero como él tenía muchos contactos y gente a su disposición, pudo superar al odioso de su padre, puesto que no permitiría que este ni nadie le robara la atención Law.

Law era suyo y solo él podía causarle expresiones y sentimientos, por supuesto.

 **Continuará…**

 **: Me alegra que te haya gustado tía** **Respecto a todo, pues, no puedo hacerte spoiler, pero lo irás descubriendo a medida que pase el fanfic, lo de Rosinante… digamos que empezarán bien hehe Kid ya aparece en el próximo cap, yo también ya quiero escribirlo. Escribo de acuerdo a mi inspiración, pero creo que después de este cap no actualizaré en dos semanas por exámenes (estoy de ostia) pero al regreso será pura actualizadera yay. No te preocupes, me gusta que me escriban así, me da muchas ganas para continuar mis fanfics siempre, gracias bae 3**

 **No olviden de dejar su opinión al respecto**

 **Lin.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sé que estoy incumpliendo con lo que había dicho, pero es que es irresistible no continuar! Después de este cap e pondré seria con mis estudios y de ahí todo de largo eh u_u Espero y les guste, está medio raro haha.**

 **One Piece no me pertenece.**

 **Más allá de creer**

 **Atrapado.**

Camino por las soleadas calles de Dressrosa, agradecía que estuviera algo vacío por la presentación que se iba a dar en el Coliseo. Sabía que las personas tenían cierto morbo por ver pelear a los gladiadores, matándose unos a los otros y eso pues, le convenía mucho.

Hace mucho que no admiraba todas las grandes plantas que habían allí, eran muy hermosas y tenían una fragancia inigualable, tal vez esta vez pueda tomar algunas muestras para experimentar en el palacio en sus tiempos de ocio. Tomo una funda protectora que guardaba en su bolsillo, una tijera y justamente cuando ya se disponía a cortarla con cuidado, una estruendosa voz lo detuvo.

Creía que no había nadie por allí.

-¡Oye tu! Quien te crees para estar haciendo eso, eh!

Un niño que parecía tener la misma edad de él se acercaba con cierto enojo. Aquel joven tenía cabellos desordenados y que iban hacia arriba, era muy blanco como la leche, tenía ojos ámbar y al parecer escasas cejas. Vestía de una camisa de rojo vino y unos pantalones negros, en su mano derecha llevaba un desarmador.

Que niño para más peculiar.

-Hay muchas, no creo que si arranque una solo para experimentar el resto vaya a morirse.

-Estarías dañando la belleza de toda esta mierda, ¿lo sabes?

-Oh vamos, lo dice el niño que lleva tuercas por todas partes, cuyo cabello lo tiene aceitoso y sus zapatos parecen tener petróleo? ¿Y yo soy el que daño las cosas?

-N-n-n-no me respondas tú…-pero se calló cuando lo vio más de cerca.

Aquel chico de extraño sombrero tenía manchas blancas en su piel, al verlas, recordó que había leído por el periódico la tragedia de Flevance y que todos habían muerto por la enfermedad rara de manchas blancas.

¿Cómo era que ese niño había sobrevivido?

-Oye…tú

-Sé lo que vas a decir, que estoy contagiado y que no debo de estar aquí, que soy plaga y que puedo infectar a los demás, que no puedo vivir, ¿verdad?

El chico de cabellos rojos frunció el ceno y s ele acercó más para darle un zape en la cabeza, Law abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no se esperaba esa acción por parte del chico.

-Deja de decir tonterías, podré parecer pobre pero no soy bobo se que la enfermedad esta no es contagiosa y que todo es una maldita farsa por parte del gobierno, lo que me sorprende es que hayas sobrevivido, eso si es ostia.

Era la cuarta persona que lo aceptaba como estaba y era un niño normal, esos ojos feroces que parecían querer atacarlo también llevaban consigo amabilidad al parecer, no lo había atacado o echado a piedras y no parecía querer delatarlo frente a los demás, aparte, se notaba lo interesado que estaba en el tema como para tener esa información.

El chico de las herramientas extendió su mano y dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa traviesa, le dijo:

-Eusstas, Eustass Kid.

Law se debatía entre hacerse amigo de aquel niño o ignorarlo e irse a seguir con su paseo. Hace más de tres años que no tenía un contacto así que no fuera con la familia Don Quixote y para ser sinceros, el ya se había desacostumbrado a eso. Pero algo había en Kid que no le permitía rechazarlo abiertamente, era como si de verdad quisiera tener un amigo.

Al caño, se iba a morir y haría lo que se pegara en gana.

-Trafalgar Law.-se presentó, estrechando la mano contraía.

Eusstas comenzó a reírse con fuerza hasta caer en el piso y golpear el suelo por la risa. Law lo miro inexpresivo, sin saber el por qué.

-Que nombre para más gracioso hahaha

Bueno, al parecer, no todo iba a ir bien esa amistad que había encontrado hoy.

-Venga, te invito a dar un paseo y luego nos vamos un rato al Coliseo para ver cómo va la cosa, ¿sí?

Dando vuelta a su camino el niño siguió, pero después de dar unos pasos y notar que Law no lo estaba siguiendo, paró en seco y dio media vuelta ver que sucedía.

-¿No vienes?

Trafalgar no decía nada, solo miraba el piso. Luego, en vista de que el otro chico no se rendía, alzó la mirada un tanto vacía y triste.

-Será mejor que no vaya, tengo miedo a que me hagan algo por esto.- dijo, señalando sus manchas.

Kid volvió a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido y esta vez con más intensidad. En posición decidida y señalándolo con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda, le grito con fuerza:

-SI ALGUIEN SE ATREVE A AHACERTE ALGO YO LE PEGARÉ Y LO MANDARÉ A LA GRAN LINEA!

Dijo y dio medio vuelta, esas fueron palabras suficientes para convencer a Law de que lo que decía era cierto y tener la certeza de que lo podía acompañar con tranquilidad. Rio un poco bajo y corrió hacia donde estaba Kid, iba a seguirle en el camino hacia la ciudadela principal.

Probablemente, ese día sea muy divertido y pueda olvidar si quiera por un momento, el terror que siempre lo ha estado persiguiendo.

 **-Buque de los nobles, Rosinante-**

El muchacho se miraba en el espejo del baño de su camarote, con mucha atención. Había pasado mucho tiempo y su cabello estaba más crecido, su cerquillo todo desordenado le tapaba las cejas y sus ojos mostraban mucha simpleza, estaba de hecho, un poco pálido a diferencia de su hermano que tenía cierto toque canela en su piel. No tenía muchos músculos y hasta se podría decir que era blandito.

Que decepción.

¿A Law le gustaría verlo así?

A decir verdad, gracias a Doflamingo nunca tenía tiempo de interactuar con el menor, ya que su hermano mayor siempre ocupaba la mayoría de su tiempo y podría llegar a ser un real fastidio. Tenía muchas temas de que hablarle y cuando podía le sacaba una sonrisa, con lo antisocial que eran ambos, se entendían mucho.

Para él, Law era la persona más interesante que había conocido del mundo normal y Mariejois. Cuando recién lo había visto estaba muy demacrado y vacío, se sentía mal por él. Gracias a su padre y a su madre, el pudo volver un poco a la vida a pesar de que no era lo mismo a lo que realmente deseaba. Doffy era el único que no se saciaba nunca y buscaba siempre de Law, fastidiarlo, molestarle, tomar su tiempo todo lo que pudiera. Hasta hubo una ocasión en donde él iba a avisarle a Law de que la cena estaba lista, abrió la puerta de su habitación y lo encontró dormido, peor con Doflamingo muy cerca de sus labios. Eso había sido muy desconsolador.

Aun no podía definir que sentimientos tenía, pero era algo cálido que se transformaba en ardiente cuando estaba cerca del chico. Tenía celos de su hermano por que este era más lanzado y él quería ir con calma, tenía miedo de que Law se termine acostumbrando a este y se enamore. Sin embargo, a pesar de sentir todo eso, no podía demostrarlo como quería.

Y ahora, se encontraba viéndose totalmente desnudo frente a su espejo. ¿Qué podía mejorar? Tal vez ejercitar más sus brazos y su pecho, hacerse un peinado más cool, tener aire de genialidad y por sobre todo echarle muchas feromonas y bam! Law ni le prestaría atención a Doffy.

Si tan solo fuera fácil.

Volviendo sea vestir, tenía que buscar algo interesante para darle a Law. Ya no podía ser un libro porque eso ya le había dado su padre, tía que haber algo en esa isla…

¡Oh! ¡Ahora que lo recordaba!

Salió corriendo del barco haber si encontraba lo que quería, estaba seguro de que así sería. Más al pisar la arena se resbaló y cayó para tras, típico de él.

-Ten cuidado, Rossy.-grito su padre desde el barco.

-Tranquilo, padre!

 **-Parque central, Kid y Law-**

Ambos niños se encontraban caminando por las calles degustando cada quién su helado. Law tenía mucha suerte de que por allí tampoco rondaran muchas personas y las que estaban, pues, más se mataban en sus pasiones amorosas, algo beneficioso para él.

-¿Y qué haces por aquí, Trafalgar?

-Hoy es mi cumpleaños

El aspirante a medico cortó el hecho de que era cuidado por Tenryuubitos, no quería echar a perder nada de lo que se estaba construyendo en esos momentos. Si le decía lo más probable es que el chico lo mire con terror y salga huyendo, y de nuevo, regresaba a su día aburrido de cumpleaños.

Ni coña.

-¿Tu cumpleaños? A buena hora, te estoy llevando a uno de los mejores paraísos.

-¿El mejor paraíso y tu puedes verlo?

-Sii! Bueno… pertenece exclusivamente a la Noble familia Don Quixote, los Tenryuubitos esos de mierda, pero como no están, que importa.

¿Había escuchado bien acaso? ¿El se infiltraba en las pertenecías de los Don Quixote? ¿Él? Y por sobre todo, ¿lo estaba llevando al supuesto "escondite"? No podía permitirlo, quién sabe si uno d ellos ya esté allí o alguien les avise que el anduvo en sus territorios y peor con un desconocido, pensarán que se está tomando muchos privilegios y comenzarán a tratarlo mal.

Nunca.

-Eusstas, para, no vayamos por esos lugares si ya son propiedad de alguien.

El mencionado giro y alzó una ceja viéndolo con mucho desagrado, luego comenzó a reír como un completo maniático. En ese aspecto le recordaba mucho a Doflamingo y eso le aborrecía por completo.

-Ya estamos donde quería.

Al darse cuenta Law, notó que Kid lo había conducido a un campo abierto lleno de plantas exóticas y hermosas, una piscina enorme y una esplendorosa vista al mar. Un paraíso sin duda.

Claro, el paraíso no duraría tanto hasta que sintió que Kid lo tiraba a la piscina sin previo aviso. Era muy honda y el oxigeno se le estaba escapando, ¿Cómo es que no lo vio venir? Estúpido mente de crio, ya verá cuando salga de allí. Sin embargo, las posibilidades de cumplir su venganza estaban disminuyendo, se sentía tana asfixiado.

La silueta de Kid en el agua es lo que al cansaba a ver de a poco, sus brazos rodeándolo por completo llevando a la superficie. Su cuerpo siendo puesto delicadamente en el suelo de mármol y por último…

Los labios del pelirrojo sobre los suyos, dándole respiración boca a boca de forma salvaje. Al cabo de un minuto pudo conseguir que el aire regresara a sus pulmones, pero no que su corazón lata con mucha fuerza o que su cara esté roja a mil por hora y la posición en la que estaba tampoco ayudaba.

Con Kid encima de él y sus piernas encerrando las suyas, tomándole de las muñecas y muy cerca de su rostro, no podía controlarse.

-Rayos y yo que creí que solo sería una broma terminas casi muriéndote.

-…

-¿Qué?

-…

El silencio de Law sacaba de quicios a Kid hasta que se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba, Lo había besado y ahora parecían como una parece a punto de tener un encuentro. Vaya forma de darse cuenta.

-Q-quítate de encima, pesas.

-¿Esa es la forma de agradecer a quién te salvo la vida?

-Idiota, tú me lanzaste

El pelirrojo iba a seguir contractándole, tratando de quitar el rubor en sus mejillas recordando cómo le había dado respiración y lo bien que se había sentido besar esos labios suaves, pero una siniestra risa que provenía del portal principal los interrumpió.

-Fufufufu… y yo que veía con todos los aire de complacerte con una gran sorpresa Law, ¿me estás engañando con ese chiquillo? Sabes lo celoso que me pongo…

Y ante sus ojos apareció Doflamingo la peor pesadilla de Law, con su impecable sonrisa pero con las venas brotadas en su cabeza, muy enojado. Ver a ese pelirrojo besar lo que era suyo, ver como lo cogía y como estaban le enfermaba y mucho, pero ya se las arreglaría.

Nadie interfería en su camino.

-No le hagas nada, es mi amigo.

 **Continuará…**

 **¿Qué tal les pareció? No se olviden de dejar s mensaje para ver qué onda c:**

 **Lin.**


	4. Chapter 4

**He aquí con otro capítulo y recién salida de exámenes! xD lo que se viene no es tan bueno, pero no todo es malo en la vida keep calm**

 **One Piee no me pertenece y sin más, venga el cap!**

 **Más allá de creer**

 **Salvavidas.**

Eusstas dejo a Law en el piso y se dirigió a Doflamingo, quedando frente a frente con este. La altura del tenryubito era muy considerable a pesar de solo tener 15 años y Kid solo le llegaba hasta arriba de la cintura. El joven noble destellaba ira por todo su alrededor, aquel chico de cabello rojo todavía tenía la insolencia de estar frente a él en vez de arrodillarse como el resto de personas.

-¿Cuál es tu relación con Trafalgar y por qué le hablas así?

-Fufufufu….

-¡¿Qué tiene de gracioso, eh?!

Sin previo aviso, Doflamingo con su pierna tiro boca abajo al chico y lo estrelló contra el piso, pisoteándolo en el acto.

-Déjame decirte que antes de referirte a un Dragón celestial, tienes que arrodillarte y, ¿Cuál es mi relación con Law? Simple, me pertenece a mí y no le he dado el derecho de que pueda tener "amigos" en ningún momento

Hasta ese entonces ya había sacado la pistola que tenía guardada para casos especiales para apuntarle en la cabeza. Law observaba todo desde el pido sin poder creerlo aun, tenía que hacer algo para detenerlo, Kid no podía morir.

Parándose a duras penas, Law se arrastró hacia donde estaban ellos y consiguió la atención de Doflamingo quién lo miró sonriente sin quitarle el arma encima a Kid.

-No le hagas nada.

-¿y por que tu lo dices no lo haré? Estoy muy cabreado con este crío.

-Olvida eso, vámonos.

-¿Te importa tanto la vida de este inútil, Law? Estoy empezando a enfurecerme…

Law iba a inculcarle algo más pero sintió un leve mareo y calló suelo, de repente se sentía muy frío y veía borroso, era como si la vida se le estuviera yendo de las manos. Doflamingo al ver su estado, dejo a Kid a un lado y fue tras el otro niño.

-¡Oye, Law!

-…

¡Déjate de bromas maldito prospecto de médico!-exigió cargándolo entre sus brazos.

-…no me siento bien, idiota, suéltame.

-Jodido mocoso no te vayas a morir ahora

Law le miro frívolo y Doflamingo guardó silencio. El más joven comenzó a toser con mucha fuerza y sus extremidades se iban debilitando. Miró a Kid por sobre el hombro de Doflamingo, este le veía con mucha preocupación y sin saber qué hacer. Trafalgar sonrió levemente, lo bueno del día antes de morir era que había conocido a pocas buenas personas, pero estaba en los brazos de quien más odiaba.

-Déjame… morir tranquilo, ya es la hora y mi lapso se ha acabo.

El mayor no respondió a nada, sin soltarlo y mintiéndolo con firmeza agarrado a él. Law al ver que no reaccionaba a su petición empezó a forcejear para salirse de su "cuna", sin embargo, el noble no se lo permitía y rio como nunca.

-Fufufufu…fufufufu… ¿Tú crees que voy a dejarte morir, enano? De hecho, tú no puedes morir, tu deber es quedarte a mi lado y así será, yo seré el que decida tu muerte.

Recostando al chico con delicadeza en el piso, sacó una fruta en forma de corazón de su bolsillo y se la mostro. La sonrisa de Doflamingo podía asemejarse mucho a la del gato Cheshire y a Law no le daba muy buena espina de lo que iba a pasar.

-¿Sabes, Law? Esta fruta que tu vez aquí puede ser la salvación a tu enfermedad, pero…-dijo y pausó.

En efecto, ya sabía lo que se venía.

-Las cosas no son gratis en este mundo, lo sabes muy bien y si la quieres entonces tendrás que prometerme una cosa.

-Prefiero morirme, gracias.

-Júrame total lealtad, por el resto de toda tu vida.

El sobreviviente de Flevance también sonrió, sus ojos oscurecieron notablemente y Doflamingo recordó la primera vez que lo había conocido, el día que capto su atención.

-Hahahaha prefiero reunirme con mis padres y mi hermana, no te seré leal.

Doflamingo guardó la fruta en su bolsillo y las venas en su cabeza volvieron a surgir, pero sin dejar de sonreír dio media vuelta en dirección para la salida.

-Al término de este día rogarás por mi ayuda.-dijo y se marchó.

El ambiente se había tensado, Law extendió todo su cuerpo mientras estaba acostado Kid se le acercó y toco su frente.

-Pero si estás ardiendo!

-Lo sé, pero que importa ahora, Eusstas llévame al barco de los nobles por favor.

-Tienes que contarme tu historia completa, idiota.

 **-Rocinante, camarote personal-**

El segundo heredero ya había acabado de arreglar su regalo y ahora estaba poniéndose elegante para cuando Law haya llegado, tenía que estar presentable para darle su sorpresa. Vio la hora y aun era temprano como para que vuelva, sus padres estaban en alguna parte de Dressrosa y su hermano ni siquiera estaba, mejor se echaba a dormir.

Después de haber apagado la luz, escuchó pisadas que podía a reconocer sin que le digan. Era su hermano y estaba furioso. Se acercó con cuidado para escuchar atreves de la puerta.

-Maldito Law como se atreve a rechazar mi propuesta y por qué no mate al otro niño de mierda, pero ya verá no le queda más tiempo de vida que hoy en vendrá por mí, yo lo sé y comerá de esta fruta, se curará por siempre y lo principal, estará conmigo hasta el final.

Dicho eso se encerró en su camarote de un portazo, dejando a Rocinante sin poder procesar la información que había adquirido, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Su hermano tenía la cura de Law? ¿Por qué no se la daba al instante? ¡Se pasaba de cruel!

Olvido el sueño que le había dado y se dispuso a salir de su habitación para coger aire fresco en la playa. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que un niño cargaba a Law e iba a toda velocidad hacia donde él estaba. De a poco se dio cuenta que Trafalgar estaba rojo y sudando. La situación había empeorado.

-¡Llévenme al cuarto de Law, malditos tenryubitos!

-¡Oye no te refieras así!-exigió Law, Kid lo ignoró.

Rocinante le quitó a Law y lo acomodo a su espalda, para llevarlo silenciosamente hacia su cuarto sin que su hermano se entere, tenía un plan que funcionaría. Los guardias no permitieron que el pelirrojo pasase a la puerta principal y lo dejaron fuera del enorme barco, Kid chasqueó la lengua enojado.

-Si ese bastardo no lo cura y lo mata, yo mismo lo desplumo!

 **-Camarote personal, Rocinante y Law-**

Acostó al niño con mucho cuidado y dejó que se sumerja en las esponjosas almohadas de su cama, en el camino a su cuarto se había quedado dormido y tomaba eso como una ventaja ya que iba a poner en acción el trabajo que solo en sus sueños a podido ser, un espía.

Sabía que Doffy había entrado al baño y precisamente en estos momentos se estaba bañando, desde que eran muy pequeños sabía muy bien que él se tomaba su tiempo para meditar en la regadera y que a pesar de que piensa de sí mismo como un chico de mala suerte, es muy silencioso como para que se percaten de su presencia.

Entró a su habitación y comenzó a buscar la fruta que su hermano había mencionado y esta tenía forma de corazón. Grata fue su suerte cuando la vio que estaba en la silla de oro favorita de Doflamingo, sin prosa alguna la tomo y se la guardó en su bolsillo, no obstante sintió la puerta del baño de afuera abrirse, estaba en serios problemas.

-…-trato de no decir nada, su hermano mayor se había parado frente a la puerta de su cuarto, lo veía ye estaba jodido de por vida.

Estaba a punto de abrirse, hasta que alguien lo llamó con urgencia y la cerró por completo. Esperando unos segundos a que el ya se haya alejado mucho salió de su habitación directo a la suya propia, la vida de Law estaba en peligro e iba a salvarle.

"como su príncipe"

-¡Law! ¡Encontré tu cura!

Señalo la fruta que tenía en sus manos y la dirigió directo a su boca, pero Law con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban todo entre sus pequeñas manos las muñecas de rocinante y no permitió que la fruta ingresara a su boca.

-¡no quiero nada que venga de Doflamingo!

El mayor lo miró sorprendido, el niño prefería morir a salvarse de una buena vez por todas. Law, aquel pequeño que siempre tomó como alguien muy inteligente en silencio, estaba rechazando la oferta de su vida.

Vaya estúpido.

Rocinante siempre se había tomado así mismo como alguien que amaba el silencio y la tranquilidad en todo momento de su vida, podía llegar a ser muy despistado y todo lo habido y por haber podía pasarle, pero en esos momentos estaba experimentado algo que nunca había llegado a su corazón, furia y con el niño que recientemente se había dado cuenta, le gustaba.

-¡Déjate de orgullos innecesarios, tu vida es la que ahora corre peligro y yo el maldito que está bien preocupado por ti! ¿La fruta pertenece a mi hermano? ¡Pues ahora yo te la estoy dando y te ordeno a que la comas, cabrón!

Y aprovechando el estado de shock de Law por su actitud metiendo la fruta en sus labios entre-abiertos y le obligó a que se la tragase. Fue cuando escucho un "glub" que sabía que podía haber un cambio especial en la vida del muchacho, no permitirían que nadie le arrebatase la oportunidad de vivir, ni siquiera el Law mismo.

-…Me hubieras dejado morir hoy, ya tuve suficiente y tu tendrás problemas.-le dijo con seriedad, pero Rocinante rió, revolviéndole los cabellos a Law.

-Si es por ti todo vale la pena, no te preocupes es mi hermano, me regañará pero no me hará nada malo.-

Dicho eso dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la cajonera que estaba en un extremo y de este saco una caja de regalo color verde, Rocinante la tomó y la llevó en dirección a Law.

-N-no sabía que regalarte y… quería ser original.

Law recibió el regalo aun con algo de sorpresa, aquel día había conocido varias facetas de Rocinante que nunca mostraba y de hecho, para él, estaba muy extraño su comportamiento. Más decidió ignorar eso y abrir su obsequio, topándose con algo muy…peculiar.

Dentro de esa hermosa caja yacía una rana, no una cualquiera, sino una Rhacophorus annamensis que al parecer estaba sedada. La rana blanca de manchas negras era muy difícil de conseguir y no se imaginaba que pudiera habitar en Dressrosa, muchos analistas desean esa ranita para su propio placer de investigarla más a fondo y de entre todo ellos, el la tenía.

-Gra…gracias, Rocinante.-agradeció en voz baja, sus mofletes se tornaron rosado.

Rocinante al no estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de emociones giro nuevamente esta vez para salir rápidamente de su habitación sin decir nada, al abrir la puerta, podía llegar hasta decir que se había puesto un poco pálido por ver a la persona que estaba frente a él y no con buena cara, ya se lo esperaba.

-¿Que hace…mi querido hermanito y Law en su cama? ¿Sabes algo, Rocinante? Acabo de perder algo muy importante de mi cuarto y creo que sabes dónde está.

-Doffy…espera.

 **Continuará…**

 **Si, ósea, ¿Qué ostia con todo esto que estoy haciendo? Pues bien, conmigo todo tiene una razón xd hay muchas cosas que pasarán en el futuro y este fic creo que va a ser larguito :v Con Kid pasarán otras cosas y ya veremos lo que sucederá en el siguiente cap! que no creo que será muy cool xdd**

 **Espero y les haya gustado, no se olviden de escribir sus opiniones c: ¡**

 **Lin**


	5. Chapter 5

**He aquí una actualización después de un buen xdd Espero, sea de su total agrado por qué disfruté escribirlo y ya espero seguir con el siguiente, aun que por otra parte no, mi pobre Roci…**

 **One piece no me pertenece.**

 **Más allá de creer.**

 **Advertencia.**

-Fufufu

Empujó a su hermano dentro de la habitación y luego cerró esta sin delicadeza. La sonrisa que tenía era digna de transmitir escalofríos a cualquiera que se le atravesara. Camino hacia donde estaba Law, pero Rocinante se interpuso entre ellos y lo enfrentó cara a cara.

-Déjalo, hermano.

-Nunca creí que iba a tener problemas contigo, Roci.

En un movimiento de manos hizo que el menor se sentara en la silla sin poder movilizarse y frustrado de no saber lo que pasaba. Luego siguió su rumbo hacia Law, que yacía aun sin muchas fuerzas en la cama del noble. El niño levantó la mirada con mucho pesar hacia el rubio y este se sentó en la orilla, cruzado de piernas.

-Me imagino que has de sentir una satisfacción inmensa, verdad Law?

El más pequeño no respondió.

-Tener todo un mundo por ti, cuando solo me necesitas a mi… ¿Está buena la medicina? Sigue proviniendo de mí a pesar de que mi amado hermano te la haya dado, por lo tanto ahora tú debes hacer lo que yo diga.

-En ningún momento acepté esos términos y si pudiera devolvértela lo haría, prefiero morir a tener que estar al lado tuyo toda la eternidad.

-Fufufu sigues con esas tonterías Law, ¿hasta cuándo serás tan terco?

Tomo la quijada del muchacho entre sus manos y la apretó con fuerza. Law intentó zafarse del agarre de este pero era en vano, luego como había hecho con el noble menor, utilizó una fuerza desconocida para el que forzó a sus brazos a sus extremos, crucificado.

Parecía que estuviera atado por hilos.

Sin darse cuenta, ya tenía al Doflamingo muy cerca de su rostro y hasta podía reflejarse en sus gafas. Sus labios a estaban milímetros de distancia, ¿acaso planeaba aprovecharse de su estado y estando su hermano allí? ¡Vaya desquiciado!

-¡Dije que lo dejes, hermano!

Las palabras de Rocinante lo volvieron a la tierra y giró su rostro para no recibir ningún contacto con el Tenryubito. Su intento fue nulo cuando el contrario lo miro con cierta sorpresa, pero sonrió como siempre cuando notó el cuello liso y blanco de Trafalgar.

Y lo atacó, besando y mordiéndolo, dejando en él una marca roja.

-Ahg!-gimoteó, con la piel erizada y pataleando para que el otro se aleje.

-Eso, gime para mí.

-Estás loco! Suéltame de una buena vez, estoy harto de tus juegos!

El mayor sin escucharle avanzó hasta su oreja y la mordió con suavidad, cosa que hizo que Law sintiera un pequeño cosquilleo en su estomago y jadeara, algo que jamás había sentido y que no deseaba sentir por parte del rubio, su forcejeo era inútil.

Por otra parte Rocinante miraba con angustia como su hermano mayor jugaba con el frágil cuerpo de Law, no podía permitir que Trafalgar experimente esas cosas a tan temprana edad, ¡tenía que darse su tiempo para ir descubriendo los placeres sexuales! Pero no sabía qué clase de poder tenía Doflamingo como para poder dejarlos inmóviles y a él sin poder salvar a su pequeño.

Quería abofetear a su hermano y con muchas ganas.

Ver como lo tocaba por debajo de su camisa, Law forcejeando sin obtener resultados, el besándolo por todo el cuello y el menor no dejándose tocar los labios. Y ah, como le daba iras cuando el pequeño emitía esos sonidos sin siquiera quererlo. Rocinante estaba llegando a su límite de paciencia familiar.

-HE DICHO QUE TE DETEN-

*toc toc toc*

El tocar de la puerta detuvo lo que iba a decir a la vez también acabo con el toqueteo que Doflamingo le estaba proporcionando a Law. La habitación quedo en silencio.

-Su majestad Rocinante, sus padres acaban de llegar y solicitan a todos reunidos en el comedor, tenga excelente noche!

Pasaron segundos, el sirviente ya había desaparecido por completo de la zona, entonces Doflamingo con pereza de levantarse, dejo al joven con la camisa alzada, rojo y con pequeñas marquitas y más con la mirada perdida.

-Acostúmbrate fufufu…

Pasó de lado de su hermano y posó una mano encima de su hombro, este le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Esto te pasa por meter las narices donde no debes Roci, ¿Debes estar desesperado, verdad? Pero creo que ahora ya queda en claro de quién es o quieres que lo repita de nuevo frente a ti la próxima ocasión?

Sin esperar a que su hermano menor responda salió de la habitación, dejándolos sueltos a ambos y ni bien este cerró la puerta Rocinante corrió a donde Law estaba.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Noto los leves mordiscos que su hermano mayor había dejado en el niño, ¡era solo un púbero! Tomo a Law entre sus brazos y le dio un fuerte abrazo, no sabía cómo transmitir su apoyo, pero tal vez el abrazo si iba ser de mucha ayuda.

Fue cuando sintió los flacos brazos de Trafalgar corresponderle que se alivio y quedaron así por un momento, hasta que el menor rompió el contacto.

-Estaré bien, en la próxima que intente acercarse le daré su merecido, Rocinante.

Sonrió, sonrió pensando lo muy ingenio que era aquel chico a pesar de ya haber interactuado con Doflamingo por mucho tiempo y lo primero que tenía que saber, era que podía llegar a ser muy peligroso para cualquiera, la persona más ambiciosa que él había conocido. Pero el estaría todo un siempre para protegerle, no con muchas palabras, pero sin con acciones que podrían llegar a su corazón.

-Trata de hacer contacto con él, mocoso.-respondió sonriendo y revolviéndole los cabellos. Luego tomo un pedazo de tela fina que tenía en su escritorio y lo frotó encima del cuello de Law en un intento de borrar la sensación de la lengua de Doflamingo en este.

-Si quieres tomate tu tiempo para ir al gran comedor, yo me inventaré una escusa con mis padres, toma aire fresco.

Dejo la franela en su lugar y salió de la habitación con desgano, el niño se dio cuenta más no lo frenó en ningún momento.

-Porque todo esto me tiene que pasar a mi…

Se levantó de la cama con pesar, acomodando su camisa. Para evitar la cena decidió ir con cuidado a la entrada del barco, con un panorama excelente de la luna, su amiga de las largas y frías noches.

-Oye, Trafalgar.

Para su sorpresa, Kidd aun estaba allí afuera del barco, pero esta vez con muchos moretones en su cara y varios raspones por todo su cuerpo. Temía fuera por su causa.

-¿Qué te pasó?

-Nada importante, ¿ya tomaste la cura?¿el otro idiota logró conseguirla?

-Si…-respondió, mirándole con un mínimo de tristeza.

El silencio entre ambos había reinado, Law aun no podía salir de su trance por lo pasado y Kidd no quería contarle que fue golpeado por Doflamingo cuando lo retuvieron en la puerta principal, tuvo otra vez suerte de que no lo haya matado al instante.

-¿Volverás, Trafalgar?

-…realmente no lo sé, con todo lo que pasó hoy Doflamingo es capaz de evitar Dressrosa.

-¡Maldito sea! Le daré su merecido a ese charlatán!

-Deja de sacar pecho cuando aun eres un crio, Eusstas.

El pelirrojo sonrió.

-Nunca permitiré que hagan daño a las personas que me interesan, Trafalgar. Escribí mi dirección en este papel para que puedas enviarme una carta de ser necesario y yo, veré como enviarte una vez al mes para no perder contacto.-informó, lanzándole el papel en una pequeña botella, Law la atrapó y se la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón

-Vaya, quién diría que el gran Eusstas Kidd también tiene su lado especial.

-No te aproveches!-refutó enojado y con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero no te preocupes, haré lo posible, el señor Homing es buena persona y si me ha de dejar.

-Más te vale.

El niño en un salto alto ya estaba colgado al filo del barco, quedando frente a frente de Law, como realmente quería que fuera. Trafalgar le ayudo a mantenerse mejor uniendo sus manos.

-Trata de comer mejor, estás algo flaco y si algún día tienes oportunidad de escapar, hazlo…de ante mano te digo que me convertiré en pirata y si nos volvemos a topar, conviértete en mi nakama, Trafalgar Law.

Law abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante la propuesta de su nuevo amigo y hasta podía ver ese brillo con esperanza en sus ojos. Para Law muchas veces no era importante considerar los sentimientos de las personas, pero solo en este caso, no iba a romper las ilusiones del muchacho, mintiéndole de la forma más sutil que podía.

-Dalo por hecho, Kidd.-dijo, entrelazando meñique con meñique.

-Joven Trafalgar Law, el Amo Don Quixote lo solicita en la cena familiar en este instante.-anunció un sirviente.

-Jodidos sean los DonQuixote que no dan tiempo para nada.-refunfuñó Kidd, Law rió ante el comentario.

-Al único DonQuixote que puedes decir que es un cabrón es a Doflamingo, te lo aseguró.-aclaró con una media sonrisa.

-Para mi todos los Tenryubitos son la misma cosa, pero si tú lo dices… entonces hasta luego Law.-se despidió, saltando nuevamente a la arena, caminando de regreso al pueblo.

-Adiós Kidd…-susurró.

Un día había sido suficiente para pasar por tantas emociones no queridas, y por parte de tres personas muy peculiares. Ahora estaba viendo como el niño se marchaba por aquella colina, sabía que iba a ser imposible volverlo a ver hasta en varios años. Si eres persistente, conseguiría su libertad, agradecería por todo a los DonQuixote y se iría, ¿Hasta ese entonces Kidd aun necesitaría un médico? Que divertido sería ir con él por los mares. Luego Recordó el "beso salvavidas" que le había dado en la mañana y su rostro enrojeció por completo, ¿Cómo es que después de eso podía actuar tan normalmente?

Cuando volvió a alzar la mirada hacia Kidd se dio cuenta que este ahora lo estaba mirando, desde la punta de la colina que la conectaba con el pueblo, de ahí para adelante ya no lo vería más.

-¡! Sé mi esposa también, maldito!

La lejura no le dejó entender muy bien que era lo que había querido decir, pero suponía que se estaría despidiendo, entonces asintió con una sonrisa y se despidió con la mano. Kidd hizo el mismo gesto, pero más feliz y desapareció.

Sin hacer esperar más a su cuidador, entró nuevamente por la puerta principal y se dirigió al gran comedor de la familia, donde todos estaban todos sentados aun sin servirse sus alimentos para sorpresa del menor, el cabecilla de la familia le hizo un seña con la manos para que se sentara en el puso que estaba vacío, en medio de los dos hermanos.

-Vaya, demoraste un poco pero lo bueno es que te encuentras sano Law, vamos toma aasiento y degusta con nosotros.

-Con permiso.

Se dirigió hacia donde debía de sentarse y con mucho desgano de que sea al lado de Doflamingo también, igual lo hizo y la cena empezó. Homing y su esposa conversaban de los recuerdos que había adquirido en la isla y de lo bien que los habían recibido los del pueblo al ya conocerlos, sus hijo escuchaban atentamente, pero Law fingía hacerlo, un perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Y dime, Law ¿Qué tal la has pasado hoy?-preguntó Homing.

-Si Law, dimos qué tal te fue hoy, ¿debió de ser un día muy especial para ti, verdad?-prosiguió Doflamingo con un toque de picardía, Law lo ignoró.

-Me fue muy bien y de verdad que me divertí mucho visitando los alrededores, tuve que volver un poco antes porque me estaba sintiendo un poco mal pero ya pasó y no hay de qué preocuparse.-contestó con seguridad para que el mayor no se preocupara.

-¿Estás empezando a sentirte mal? Dime y yo contacto al doctor en estos momentos, no quiero que estés mal Law.

El joven negó con tranquilidad.

-Todo está bajo control, no se preocupe.

-Confío en tu palabra, Law.-respondió sonriente Homing y siguieron cenando con tranquilidad.

Al cabo de 20 minutos todos ya había acabado sus alimentos, Rocinante codeó a Law para que lo siguiera, más antes de que Law pudiera pararse, Homing lo había llamado para que le ayude con unos papeles, Rocinante suspiró con pesar, no queriendo dejarlo solo con su hermano.

-Fufufu…quédate ahí Law.

Pero el chico ya estaba dispuesto a pararse de la mesa, sin hacerle caso. Doflamingo sin mucho humor, lo detuvo nuevamente con sus hilos.

-Si te digo que te quedes allí, es que te quedes allí.

Acercándose más a este llegó a estar a centímetros de su cuello, pasando una mano por su cintura, delineándola hasta llegar a su muslo y acariciar este con lentitud.

-¿Así que te divertiste mucho hoy?¿Que te parecería si te…ataco esta noche?-preguntó con picardía, la piel del más joven nuevamente se erizo, odiaba que Dolamingo estuviera muy cerca de él.

-Púdrete y déjame en paz si no quieres que grite en estos momentos.

A Doflamingo le emocionó más la actitud de Law, algo que siempre le había encantado. Pero sabía que si él chico hacía eso, él estaría en grandes problemas y aun tenía mucho que hacer y problemas que arreglar.

-En el caso de que lo hicieras, pagarías muy caro fufufufu… sine embargo quién sabe, pueda que esta noche aparezca en tu habitación y juguemos un rato pequeño Law.

-En tus sueños, degenerado.

-En mis sueños te he hecho peores cosas, que no me importaría hacerlas realidad.

Y eso bastó para que Trafalgar tragara en seco y estuviera frío, no quería imaginarse ese tipo de cosas y que es lo que ese tipo pudiera hacerle. Para su suerte había quitado eso que lo manipulaba y había dejado de tocarlo, quedándose de espaldas en la puerta que conectaba al pasillo.

-No…se harán realidad, claro que sí.-afirmó.

 **Muchas han de decir "Pero Lin Zu, porque hay tanto DxL y poco RxL?!" pues quién ríe al último ríe mejor (¿) solo es cuestión de tiempo, a mi bb le gusta las cosas suaves y lindas con su crush. El contacto no se va a perder del todo entre Kidd y Law, pero eso ya quedará de lado por ciertos flamingos a decir verdad.**

 **Se vienen más cosas eh.**

 **No olviden dejar su comentario, me ayudan avanzar ;)**

 **Lin.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno y aquí otro capítulo más! Me disculpo por la tardanza en subir este, es que en serio el colegio no me ha dando chance para nada en mi semana y pues… ya sabrán xD**

 **One Piece no me pertenece**

 **Más allá de creer**

 **Advertido.**

Ya eran las 12:00 Am y Law no podía conciliar el sueño. Estaba atento a la puerta y tenía un pequeño cuchillo debajo de su almohada para utilizarlo de ser necesario. Antes, creía que Doflamingo solo le molestaba por ser un intruso que no se doblega ante él en su palacio y siendo este un niño mimado, era de esperarse esa actitud. Al paso del tiempo ya no lo veía tanto de esa forma, el adolecente no dejaba de tocarlo o insinuársele y esta tarde se había sobrepasado de los límites hasta llegar un poco más allá de "molestarlo", ¿No se supone que era un Dragón celestial"? ¡Oh, todo poderoso noble que no se mete con nadie, pero que termina siendo el mismo Satanás! Estaba harto y a decir verdad, él le daba asco.

Sumido aun en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado a su habitación silenciosamente, pero que en un intento fallido de avanzar en la oscuridad, tropezó y cayó de cabeza al piso.

-¿Quién está allí?-preguntó con enojo, Trafalgar.

Pero al darse cuenta que, con la luz que emitía la ventana podía ver mejor de quién se trataba, grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que no era nada más y nada menos que el menor de los Don Quixote, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que a diferencia de la que siempre le mostraba su hermano, esta era llena de alegría.

-Me alegra que no te haya pasado nada, ya me estaba preocupando.

-Rocinante…me hiciste asustar.

-¿Y quién no se asustaría si el que estuviera aquí fue Doffy?

Law rió, el adolecente tenía mucha razón.

Sin decirle nada, le hizo un espacio en su cama para que se sentara junto a él, respaldando su espalda en la pared del camarote, junto a la ventana. Rocinante gustoso se acomodó, tapan sus pies con una parte de la sábana de Law. Y entonces, inclino su cabeza en el hombro del chico de ojos grises.

-Si fueras libre en el mundo, ¿qué harías Law?

-Ser doctor como mi padre, ¿y tú?

-Yo no creo que siquiera pueda ser algo…Salir de Mariejois es como renunciar a todo y ser desterrado, eso significaría bajar a tierra y tener dos opciones: que sepan quién eres y que intenten matarte o comenzar siendo nadie.

-¿No crees que comenzar nuevamente estaría mejor?

-Suena tan sencillo Law, pero debo de pensarme todo para hacer lo correcto, siendo sincero los únicos de Tierra Santa que me agradan son mis padres, lo más probable es que si mi hermano no fuera mi hermano no tendría ni una pizca de sentimiento por él.

Law le quedo viendo por unos segundo, algo sorprendido. Si lo pensaba mejor, era cierto lo que el rubio le estaba diciendo. Sin embargo, cuanto sería su gusto si ambos también pudieran volver al mundo para recorrer muchas partes. Ya se lo había prometido a Kidd, pero no veía las posibilidades de que fuera a hacerse realidad, por eso no se hacía mucha ilusión.

Para él, muchas veces, no importa quién lo acompañase en su viaje, lo importante era ser libre. Tendría que aprender a sacarse todas las manchas de su cuerpo y ver como se utiliza el poder que Rocinante había robado en la tarde.

El si era capaz.

-Pero, si de verdad quieres saber, solamente me gustaría estar en paz y protegerte de todos.-dijo con total decisión, cosa que avergonzó al menor.

-¿Q-que?

-No voy a repetirlo de nuevo, mocoso-respondió apartando la mirada hacia un punto indefinido, igual de rojo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-He tenido que lidiar con tantas cosas hoy…

-Es que eres de hecho, como un imán muy atractivo.

-…

-¿Qué?

-Estás rarro.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que aun no lo notas…creo que tendré que decírtelo directamente, pero por supuesto yo no soy como mi hermano o ese crío de la playa, al contrario de ellos yo, Law… quiero que seas feliz y sonrías.

Después de haber confesado eso se paró frente al chico que un estaba atónito por escuchar algo que nunca se esperó del mayor. Lentamente se fue acercando hasta quedar cara a cara con Trafalgar, tomando con su mano izquierda su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente.

-¿Puedo robarte un beso?

Esa madrugada Law había recordado al pelirrojo que lo había besado por salvarlo, no contaba como uno. Al fastidioso de Doflamingo toqueteándolo, eso le asqueaba y no había sido consentido. Pero Rocinante estaba siendo diferente, se lo estaba preguntando tan tiernamente, mirándolo a los ojos y atrapándolo con eso dulces orbes miel, poniéndolo entre la espada y la pared.

Era muy joven para vivir todo esto en realidad.

-S-si no quiere no tienes por qué decir nada, mejor me vuelvo a mi camarote antes de que mis padres o alguien se despierte.

Pero muy en el fondo sabía, que si quería borrar toda esa sensación de labios intrusos, debía de hacerlo con alguien a quién creía correcto, suave, que sepa esperar. Alguien en quién…

Pueda realmente confiar.

-Puedes.

Estaba próximo a llegar a la puerta hasta que escucho una palabra de 6 letras que hizo que su corazón comenzará la latir rápidamente, y toda su sangre caliente se le fue a las mejillas. Ahora que Law le había dicho que si, ¿De verdad era lo correcto hacerlo? Él mismo se lo había propuesto y ahora estaba dudando, no quería decepcionar al muchacho y tampoco quería hacer que lo odie por ir muy rápido.

Entonces giro y se topo con una de las cosas más lindas que había visto en su vida. Con ayuda de la luz de la luna atreves de la ventana, el pelinegro tenía los ojos cerrados, sonrojado y con los labios temblantes, entonces fue a ahí donde Rocinante se olvidó de las y dudas y que por al menos un segundo, fuera algo mágico.

Con delicadeza al estar otra vez frente a él, se inclino y rozo sus labios. Lento, calmado y suave era como lo sentían. Para él, era su primer beso, para Law no pero en sentido de afecto, si lo era. Nervioso de querer llegar a otras cosas, Rocinante se separó con cuidado, rompiendo aquel cálido contacto que los unía. Entonces sus miradas se cruzaron, el gris metálico con la miel dulce, probablemente una no muy buena combinación, pero que los ojos del Don Quixote podría significar algo bueno.

El mayor sonrió y lo estrecho entre sus brazos.

-Te protegeré y si muero, lo más probable es que haya sido protegiéndote, seremos libres Law, solo hay que esperar y saber afrontar las cosas.

Tantas promesas. Tantas, que ni él mismo podía creerlas.

-Yo…no se…

-Te entiendo, no es fácil creer en alguien, pero haré lo posible para que confíes en mí y… puedas enamorarte totalmente de mí, después de todo, los Don Quixote también somos galanes.

Dicho eso salió corriendo de la habitación del pequeño, dejándolo totalmente boquiabierto. ¿Rocinante acababa de confesarse a él? ¿Un crío de 13? Sonrió, se lo había visto tan lindo, pero no tenía razón alguna por la cual emocionarse puesto que quizás. Solo era cosa de pasada.

-Agradecería que no, pero aun está adolecente como diferenciar amor de cariño, aun que bueno, besa bien.-admitió.

El anhelo de que alguien lo quisiera se había sido un buen consuelo en su vida. Comenzaba a pensar que se estaba volviendo muy sentimental y prácticamente, era culpa de ese chico por despertar en los sentimientos ocultos en su corazón. Solo pensar que era un chico de familia Noble y prometiéndole eso, le hacía reírse por la falta de realidad de aquella situación.

"Siempre te protegeré" se repetían cien veces en su pequeña cabeza.

¿Tan difícil era creer? ¿Cuán complicado iba a ser el futuro? Ser una carga nunca fue lo suyo y no lo sería para Rocinante.

Suspirando se volteó y recostó sus brazos en el marco de la ventana, observando con mucho desdén a la luna que había sido testigo de aquel beso nocturno que se habían dado. Aquel recuerdo se fue tan rápido como vino, cuando se dio cuenta de que ya estaban llegando a tierra Santa y eso le entristeció mucho. El saber que solo había estado poco tiempo en tierra y que si no fuera por ese arrebato que le dio en Dressrosa, hubiera disfrutado de más.

-Ya…no importa.

Volvió a acostarse en su cama sin arroparse, ya de por sí aun seguía algo caliente y su sistema respiratorio aun no regulaba bien. Y seguía echándole la culpa al mismo personaje de siempre, Rocinante.

.

 **-Con Rocinante-**

Caminaba tranquilamente por la cocina mientras iba por un vaso de agua para calmar la sed que ansiaba saciar. Estaba seguro que si en ese momento no recordaba que Law aun no está en edad para esas cosas, posiblemente él no paraba de besarlo. Para su suerte tenía autocontrol, autocontrol que su hermano no tiene que por tal motivo deseó golpearlo como nunca.

-Fufufu…

Vaya suerte la suya.

-No puedo pensar que está haciendo mi amado hermano a estas horas de la madrugada.

-Mejor que no lo pienses.-respondió con sequedad, evitándolo.

-No me diga que andabas en terrenos que no te pertenecen, hermanito.-dijo, haciendo refiriéndose a Law, sin embargo Rocinante siguió ignorándolo mientras bebía con calma. Al dejar completamente vacío el vaso, se limpió la camisura de los labios con su mano y dirigió su vista a su hermano mayor.

-Doffy, deja a Law, él no te quiere cerca y tú no tienes por qué obligarlo.

Aquello tomó de improvisto a Doflamingo, pero no por ello abandonó aquella sonrisa cínica que lo caracterizaba.

-Que buen chiste, ¿no es hora de que vayas a seguir durmiendo?

-Lo digo en serio Doffy, Law ha sufrido muchas cosas y tú no tienes el derecho de crearle otro infierno, ¿por qué no te buscas a alguien más?, a alguien que si quiera jugar tú juego.

-Para ya tener 14 haces preguntas de un crío de 5 años Roci, me decepcionas… ¿Sabes algo? Desde que ese mocoso entró a nuestra mansión supe que iba a ser divertido y que luego me aburriría, ¿pero qué ocurrió? Pasaron tres años y sigue siendo como la primera vez, de alguna forma quería torturarlos a los dos por haberme robado la fruta, pero me dije q mi mismo que de igual forma si venía Law muriéndose iba a ser que se tragara esa fruta y que de igual forma me prometa todo lo que yo le pida, el ya está en mi tablero Rocinante y de ahí no saldrá por qué… es mío.

-No es tuyo, el es libre y confía en mí.

-¿Law libre? Pff libre en sus sueños y sobre mi cadáver.

-¡Deja de ser egoísta, hermano!

-Y tú de fantasear, nunca va a ser tuyo, yo no comparto nada de lo que me pertenece.

-Pero yo le gusto a él.

Bien, eso había sido demasiado directo, pero no sabía cómo hacerle entender. A juzgar por la expresión de Doflamingo, había dado un poco en el clavo y a su ventaja tenía que su hermano sabía que él no mentí cuando decía algo con total seriedad.

-fufufu imposible, él es alguien que para volver a creer necesita de mucho tiempo y contigo no ha tratado lo suficiente, deja de hacerte falsas ilusiones.

-Tú también.

El mayor, a punto de explotar por tanto parloteo que le causaba su hermano se acercó más a este hasta encáralo totalmente, serio y distante, como se ponía cuando las cosas ya no eran del todo su agrado.

-Él terminará acostumbrándose a mí…a mi presciencia y cuando menos lo notes mi esencia estará impregnada en él sin remedio.-dijo y dio media vuelta para marcharse, dejando a su hermano con los puños cerrados y la quijada apretada, evitando de cualquier modo algo de lo que podría arrepentirse.

-Y quién sabe, cuando sea el omento de robarme su… coquito.

 **Continuará…**

 **En la próxima actualización quizás haya un salto de tiempo otras cosas que pasarán gracias a el Doffy orz, cuan que aun no lo sé realmente.**

 **Espero y les haya gustado, no olviden enviar su review para ver que tal!**

 **Nos vemos**

 **Lin.**


End file.
